


The Tricksters Lionheart

by KingOfSins



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, ダンジョンに出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか | DanMachi | Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfSins/pseuds/KingOfSins
Summary: Demi-Servants. Humans witch there bound to Heroic Spirits. Though many died in the Atampt to create such a being there were 2 that survived the process. Now watch the Tale of the second Wandering King and his Adventures through the Dungeon of Orario.
Relationships: OC/Tiona Hiryute





	The Tricksters Lionheart

Demi-Servant a term used to describe Humans that were bound to Heroic Spirits.  
While more Powerful when the average Magus, only 2 were ever created.  
Those 2 were Mashu Kyrielight, a Girl of average height, shoulder-length purple hair, and an hourglass figure.  
She was bound to the Hero Galahad, the purest knight of the round table.  
The other one was Leonard Marisburo Animusphere, the 2. Child of the Animusphere Family and the younger brother of Olga Mari Animusphere.  
He has spiky Blond hair with red tips that ended in a ponytail that reaches his shoulder blades and a swimmer build.  
Leonard was ironical enough bound to his namesake Richard the Lionheart the Wandering King.  
Both fought bravely for Chaldea in were fight to restore Human history, whey had a good time with the Servants that were summoned, whey laughed, whey cried, and they lift where life as much as they could in their time of crisis.  
But as they say, “all good things must come to an end” and as such both stood tall in the face of the mastermind behind the incineration of human history.  
Goetia the Hive mind of the 72 pillars and the 1. Beast of humanity the beast of pity.  
Mashu with her shield and Leonard with his sword both stood in the way of the massive blast that was Goetias 2. Noble Phantasm Ars es Salomondis, a Noble Phantasm that could burn the entire earth across multiple dimensions, and jet both soot tall, determined to stop it and protect their master.  
Leonards Sword began to glow a beautiful golden light as Mashu raised the walls of lord Camelot. “Excalibur!” Cried Leonard as he shot off his Noble Phantasm, while not the True Excalibur it was considered a powerful attack in its own right, the beams of light met, and for a moment it looked as if Leonards attack would be enough to stop Goetia, but it should not be as the beast effortless overpowered the male Demi-Servant and Ars es Salomodis impacted upon the White Walls of the Shielder Servant.  
“Fools... in the end, you accomplish nothing by struggling” Where the Words of Goetia as it looked at them with nothing but disinterest, Leonard could not help himself and began to chuckle, the Words that Ushiwakamaru said to Gorgon came to his mind “We are Heroic Spirits, but before that we were Humans, the remembering of or deeds will be our reward for saving mankind... that's right... there exist a child that will admire me a thousand years after my death... I HAVE NO QUALMS RISKING THIS TEMPORARY LIFE FOR THAT!”  
“In the end, we are all just fools... but I think that is a good thing, after all, it takes a fool to be a hero.” With that Leonard read his Sword ones more and with all his might fired a second blast at Goetia and a third and fourth, over and over again, and again he shot his Noble Phantasm at the Beast.  
“What a blind insect... Can't, you see that this is a worthless effort?” And indeed Goetia was completely unharmed from the Attack, an attack that managed to stall Beast II jet did nothing to the First.  
The Demi Servant just stood there panting from exhausting his energy. Mashu not far behind, having managed to block the Noble Phantasm was leaning on her shield. “Sempai please run.” Pleaded the Purple-Haired girl, but it was too late, as Beast I unleashed its Noble Phantasm again. This Time there was no Excalibur to lessen the impact and Mashu took the full brunt of the Magical Canon blast, she struggled as good as she could.  
As for Leonard, he just stood Protective in front of his fellow Demi Servant that he had come to see as a second older sister and was consumed by the blast.  
The World fading to black Leonard just hoped that the 2 would survive.  
“Not jet...” A Voice reached his ears. “While I can't do anything for you here, it doesn't mean your life should end just jet young on.” As Leonard opened his eyes all he could see was a never-ending nothingness and just a few feet away from him sat Fou. The Mascot of Chaldea and probably the plushiest thing on the Planet. Only this Time it was surrounded in an enormous amount of Mana. “So good luck on your new journey.”  
And with that everything began to fade once again.

Orario the Dungeon City. A place where many people gathered to become adventures, be it for fame, money or other things it was a place that blistered with activities.  
Among the many streets that run through the city a certain red-headed Goddess that's taking a stroll through the city, boredom etched on her face as she thought of things to do.  
Her Children were all in the Dungeon, or at least the ones that she was close to.  
So with nothing to do, so she decided to wander around in the city.  
Suddenly there was a crashing sound as though someone had thrown something heavy out of the window, the sudden sound starlet the Goddess and the redhead looked in the alley just to see a person laying there.  
Her eyelids opened and golden fox-like eyes scanned the boy before her.  
He was of average height, hat spiky blond hair with red tips, a ponytail, and was dressed in a mostly destroyed armor.  
What made this image more intriguing was that he was bleeding all over the place and beside him were the shattered remains of a sword.  
“Ooh, what do we have here?”  
As she moved closer to get a better look at the boy he began to groan and stir a bit before he slowly opened his eyes.  
This Moment should change The Fate of many as the red and golden eyes of the Second coming of the Lionheart and Loki the Trickster meet. 

Pleas Note that English is not my main language.  
This is just a Teaser More in the next Chapter.


End file.
